A Disturbing proposal
by Elena-T
Summary: A Witch finds herself entangled in Voldemort's proposals


There had been a lot of rumours about some wizard that went bad lately. I had been told horrible stories about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his almost inhumanly skills and self-control. I didn't believe most of them until in the newspaper was written that the famous family Sarons have been tortured to death to become a member of the Dark Side.A wave of fear spread fast across the country since this article was followed by more and more news about murders, wizards turning to the Dark Side and tortures.I knew that as an able witch I will also be given the choice to pick a Side.Maybe I should have said "pick the Dark Side or die".So, every night and day I was thinking on what might happen and what should I do.In first place I thought: " No, absolutely not!NEVER!These people kill others just because they serve this Voldemort creep.That is wrong!He is a human just like us and his idea that violence solves the problem is nothing else but impudence.Trying to make people think the way you do through power is unacceptable!"And I went on with the superlatives about how I will tell what I think about Him if he comes and asks me to join him. It was a foggy Sunday night when somebody knocked on the door. It was 12.30 and I was just about to go to bed, waiting a hard day at the Ministry with all these crimes going around. I remembered I had forgotten to return Mr.Falls' glass with Dragon blood and went quickly to get it.No more knocking was heard and I almost thought Mr.Fall had stood too long on the door and I haven't heard him.I rushed and opened the door.It was HIM. A group of six Death -Eaters were standing as a wall guarding him. He and his buddies swished inside and closed the door behind them. He looked at my unsurprised face and his nasty smile died. - You were expecting me? -I was. -I answered shortly. Here we are, me the all-knowing Perfect with the "self-confidence at the size of a mountain" and the most despicable and clever wizard for over a century or maybe from begin of Wizard history... He examined my face with great attention-he had never seen me, neither have I seen him.He was tall and dark, with a kind of fierce look in his eyes. -I hear you're a good witch and you have a lot of friends in the Ministry of Magic. -Maybe. -I hear you have doubts on which side to go. -This time you're wrong. -Are you sure? -Dead sure. -Cruccio! Every inch of my body hurt. It was like thousands of hot knives stabbing into my body and I felt my head as if almost to explode with pain. I was screaming like I had never done in my life. Then it stopped.I fell on the floor, gasping and trembling.Voldemort was looking at me like cat and mouse. -Have you reconsidered your answer? -Yes, I have. The Death Eaters started sniggering nasty and a few of them gave short approving sounds.They didn't have to torture me any more and their job was done.For a second I tried to imagine what it must feel to hurt innocent people.Maybe some of these Death Eaters were good people.But now they had been converted to the Dark Side because of fear for themselves or their families. Lord Voldemort's eyes were gleaming with the happiness of a successful person. -Excellent, now we can... -You are not only the most miserable creature in this world, but you are also way too self-confident to admit it. All six wands pointed at me instantly to punish me for these daring words. I was ready to die and knew there was nothing that can stop them. It was Voldemort who said: -Stop! So...you have something else to tell me? -I do.I may not be the one, but there will be somebody who will withstand your power.And you will fall,because you can't teach freedom with a want pointed in your followers' chest.There will always be someone more powerful than you! I felt I went too far.His nostrills were flaring angrily and his eyes were shining fiercely. -But you are not this person. -No, I'm not... -So why bother dying for some ideals that can never fulfill? I am giving you piece and and power!What more could you ask for?You will control many wizards,as you are one of the best witches,as I have heard.You will not only live,you will be happy with me! -The piece of the slave!The power of a subordinate! If I say or do something against you I will die, no matter what I have done for you. His eyes narrowed and his look turned even more fierce. -And what about all the people I will have to harm? I can never do that!I would feel guilty for the rest of my life! Lord Voldemort didn't say anything.He was watching me,as if transfixed. -You can always be a spy for me if you prefer that. -And betray my friends?The ones that trust me fully and would never let me down,like I wouldn't?You gotta be joking! -So you prefer death in front of life? -I prefer freedom in front of slavery. -That was your last word. I will tell your stupid friends what you said. They will render your bravery on your gravestone! A flash of green light blinded me for a second and I heard a huge explosion in front of me. I fell on the floor again and thought it's not that bad being dead. The black cloaks were quickly going away. I lay there something to happen. After a minute or so someone neared his face to my heart and screamed: -She's alive! -It can't be! We saw the killing curse right when we came in! -I guess old Bill had a good aim again! That slowing charm is really good! -So she fell and...What did this curse hit, anyway? -Look at her house! What do you suppose? -Let's help her up. I opened my eyes and saw my savers - my friends from the Ministry.Neighbours had heard the screams and called them.They hadn't abondoned me. 


End file.
